


Love in the Boardroom

by lionfish13



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Homosexuality, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Office, Office Sex, PWP, Sex, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionfish13/pseuds/lionfish13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaka and Asahina get down and dirty in the boardroom at Marukawa ;) Pretty much a PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in the Boardroom

Isaka tapped his fingers impatiently on the solid oak oval table in front of him. This was getting ridiculous – where was everybody? Surely it was impossible that _everyone_ had missed the memo about the big meeting that morning? Hell, if even _he_ could be on time (when usually Asahina had to practically drag him into work every morning, and even then he rarely made it in on time), then his employees could make a bit of effort too, damnit!

Thinking of Asahina… Where was he? That damned man usually tried to be at least fifteen minutes early for important meetings like this, what could have held him up?

Giving a huff of frustration, Isaka had just jumped to his feet and made to leave the room when the door opened slightly and the very man he had just been thinking of poked his head round the door.

“Asahina! There you are –”

“Isaka-sama, what are you doing in here –"

They both spoke at once. Then, when Asahina stopped speaking to allow his boss and lover to continue, Isaka said, scowling,

“Where’ve you been? You’re late! I never expected to turn up _first_ to a meeting…”

Asahina frowned and gently closed the door behind him. Stepping towards Isaka, he replied in a humble voice,

“I’ve been looking all over for you, Isaka-sama. I didn’t think you would be here yet seeing as the meeting isn’t scheduled for another half an hour.”

Isaka opened his mouth as if to speak, then shut it again. A look of surprise and confusion crossed his face. Finally, he found his voice once more.

“What? Not for another half an hour? I thought the meeting was scheduled for ten thirty?”

“It was originally, but the time was changed as Takano-san had an urgent meeting with his top mangaka that couldn’t be rearranged,” Asahina explained quietly. “I did tell you this morning, but you were deciding which tie to wear so perhaps you didn’t hear.” He gently chided, raising an eyebrow at the smaller man.

Isaka’s frown deepened. He didn’t like Asahina reminding him how much he depended on the other man (especially since even with the other’s support, sometimes he just seemed to get into trouble anyway). Still, he noted as he glanced at the clock, they had a good twenty five minutes left to kill… And that would be enough to remind Asahina who was boss.

Grabbing the other man by the tie, he raised his eyes defiantly to his secretary and lover.

“Maybe that’s true, but at least I picked a good one. What the hell’s with this gross mustard-coloured polka dot thing round your neck?!”

And with that, he quickly loosened the offending tie and pulled it off from around Asahina’s neck, tossing it aside. Asahina followed his actions with wide eyes, too surprised to react. Before he knew it, Isaka had grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket with both hands and tugged him down into a hard kiss.

“I-Isaka-sama!” he gasped when their lips finally parted.

“Kaoru, that’s not my name right now,” Isaka corrected as he quickly shed his own jacket and tie and undid the belt and zip on his trousers.

“Y-yes, it is!” Asahina replied forcefully, “We’re at work – _Isaka-sama!_ UMPH!” His words were drowned out as Isaka launched himself at his lover, covering his mouth with his lips, holding his head in place with both hands as his hips pressed against Asahina’s.

Asahina struggled, his face red at the thought of what Isaka was doing to him in the _boardroom_ , at _work_. His hands pushed at the slighter man and he thought he was successfully disengaging the horny devil, but Isaka instead pulled back a little only to grab one of Asahina’s large hands and slide it under his loose shirt. At the soft touch of his lover’s skin, Asahina felt his resolve start to slip. Almost of their own accord, his fingers began to explore and caress Isaka’s stomach and chest, tweaking his nipple and causing the smaller man to release a tiny moan.

Isaka did pull back now, but Asahina’s hand didn’t leave his body. Asahina had been pushed up against the desk and he was now half sprawled across it, his legs splayed out on either side of his lover, his chest rising and falling fast. He had an almost angry expression on his face at what Isaka was doing to him; yet the hand under Isaka’s shirt never stopped its caresses and his lips were swollen from their kisses.

As he gazed down at his tall lover, Isaka suddenly thought how beautiful the man looked like this, tousled and aroused. The spontaneity of his actions, together with their current location, only added to the lust boiling inside him, and as Asahina watched, Isaka’s nimble fingers quickly divested him of the remainder of his clothes. A moment later he was standing naked, his dark hair contrasting against his pale skin, no trace of his sarcastic and sometimes cruel humour as he stared with pure desire down at his lover. His arousal was plain to see as his cock jutted out in front of him.

Asahina’s hand, which had dropped to his knee as Isaka disrobed, now resumed its exploration, returning to Isaka’s pert nipples, though it very soon dropped down to curl around his erect member. Isaka tilted his head back in pleasure and stood proudly, accepting his lover’s skilled ministrations for a good minute or two.

Then, unsatisfied with Asahina’s lack of nudity, he reached forward and started to tug the other man’s clothes from his lean body. When Asahina was fully naked, he reached out to pull the smaller man to him, but Isaka stopped him with a firm hand. Asahina might have the run of him at home, but in this place, Isaka was boss.

Pushing Asahina back, he got the man to lie on his back on the cool wood of the table. Deftly climbing up next to him, Isaka promptly straddled Asahina and leaned down to capture his lips in a hungry kiss, feeling Asahina’s own arousal rubbing against the cheeks of his backside.

Even though he knew it was wrong and stupid and dangerous to be doing _this_ at work – with his boss, no less – Asahina couldn’t resist Isaka’s skilful kisses and warm, sexy body. The man’s smooth skin, his voice, the strength and determination and love that shone from his eyes, everything combined to make Asahina weak when it came to Isaka and all he craved at this moment was to hold his lover close to him. Any thought of the other staff who would soon be making their way to the meeting room, and what would happen if he was caught ‘in flagrante’ with his boss, vanished from his mind as Isaka caught his bottom lip and sucked, as his hands roamed his body, as he moaned with a mix of pleasure and pain as he slowly sank onto Asahina’s saliva-slicked cock.

Isaka kept Asahina’s arms pinned to the table as he rode him, moving at whatever pace he wanted, touching and kissing Asahina wherever he wanted. He was enjoying being demanding and selfish this once in their lovemaking, and all the more so because he knew Asahina was loving it too. Day in, day out, Asahina, the perfect secretary, had to be in full control, with everything organised to the last detail and nothing left to chance. In this moment, for once all he had to do was lie back and let Isaka use his body to leave him writhing in bliss.

And bliss it was, plunging into the tight heat, re-emerging into the cool of the room only to be buried once more into the most intimate part of the one he loved…

Gasping and panting, Isaka moved his hips swiftly as Asahina groaned and bucked his hips underneath him, his toes curling in pleasure as he finally reached his climax. Isaka rode out his final throes, his muscles quivering with the ecstasy of his own release.

Slumping forward, he rested his forehead on Asahina’s broad shoulder, his hands releasing the man’s arms. Now that he had regained control of himself, Asahina tilted Isaka’s face up so he could look at him. First, he brushed his lips softly against his lover’s. Then, in all seriousness he said,

“Ryuuichirou… We are at work. Don’t ever do that again. Anyone could catch us and just think what would happen then.”

“This is my family’s company, Kaoru,” Isaka grumbled. “Nothing would happen to you, not without my say so.”

“That’s not the point. We have to keep a professional relationship, we both have reputations to maintain. So – this can’t happen here again, ok? Isaka-sama.” He spoke Isaka’s name with finality, effectively ending the discussion.

Slowly, they disentangled themselves and started to dress. Isaka turned and surveyed the sticky mess on the table with distaste. Then, suddenly smirking, he grabbed Asahina’s polka dot tie and before the man could stop him, he wiped over the table, watching the drops of thick, white liquid soak into the silk.

“HEY!” Asahina roared in anger.

“Well, it’s one way to solve such a _horrendous_ fashion faux pas!” Isaka laughed, and he dropped the tie in the bin just as the door opened and the various heads of Marukawa’s numerous departments trailed into the room.


End file.
